


Based on a True Story

by xmyp



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on MBLAQ's Yo Tokyo! Episode 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based on a True Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/AN: View what really happened here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k17vl2wIGhU

  
  


* * *

  
Seungho: “When we go back to the hotel, you won’t be able to sleep.”

\---

Joon: “I wanted to create good memories for him.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
G.O takes a step closer to the window in the floor, leaning over cautiously to look down.   
  
“Watch this!” Joon says from behind him, coming up fast.   
  
“Wait, wait, wait!” G.O says quickly. His heart drops to his stomach as Joon jumps onto the lookdown window. He grabs the younger boy's arm, pulling him off the window and into his chest.   
  
Joon laughs, squirming away, “Yah,” he says, playful smile in place, “were you scared or something?”  
  
G.O sucks his teeth, releasing the other quickly. “I just didn’t want to have to sing your parts forever.”  
  
Joon pouts, turning back to the window. Large hands grip his hips suddenly, pulling him to the side of the window that G.O was on.   
  
“Now look down.” G.O says behind him, his grasp tightening as Joon bends over.   
  
“Wow, it’s really far down!” He says, craning forward until the back of his legs brush against the front of G.O’s, G.O tensing from the contact.   
  
G.O flinches as Joon's ass touches against the front of his crotch. G.O releases his hold on Joon's waist, pushing the other away, making Joon catch himself on the railing. Joon looks back quickly, shooting a questioning gaze at G.O.  
  
“Have you seen enough here?” G.O asks, shifting uncomfortably as he turns away, missing the amused grin on Joon's face.   
  
~~~  
  
“Do you like raspberries, hyung?” Joon asks, scooping one of the only two off the top of the tall dessert glass.   
  
“I love raspberries,” G.O says, leaning on his elbow, staring longingly at the pink berry in the spoon, fiddling with the Tokyo-Tower-shaped water bottle.   
  
Joon moves the spoon closer to G.O, the elder leaning forward for the bite only to have it suddenly pulled away and then shoved into Joon’s mouth. “So do I,” He says as he chews, teasing smile on his face.  
  
G.O huffs, turning to look around them at all of the people, absentmindedly spinning his water bottle on the table.   
  
“Yah,” Joon says behind him. He ignores him. “Yah!” Joon tugs on his arm and he spins around, his mouth open to yell, only to have a spoonful of ice cream and raspberry shoved into his mouth.   
  
He smiles through the mouthful, punching Joon lightly in the arm.   
  
G.O watches Joon's tongue dart out, sliding over the ice cream, his mouth closing over the top. Joon glances at the older boy mid-lick, his eyes half lidded. He smirks as G.O groans, laying his forehead on his arm to keep from watching any more.  
  
"What's the matter?" Joon asks innocently, waiting for G.O to look at him before swiping his tongue over the tip of the ice cream again.  
  
G.O closes his eyes tightly, his face scrunching as he tries not to imagine Joon's tongue repeating the action in a different situation. "Yah, what are you trying to do?" he asks, not opening his eyes.  
  
Joon laughs. "Do I turn you on, hyung?" he asks playfully.  
  
G.O replies with a scoff. "Of course not. I wanted some of that," he says, his voice strained.  
  
Joon frowns slightly then smiles again, picking up the glass and pushing it to G.O. "Here!" he says with a laugh, G.O shoving it away in mock disgust.   
  
Joon's tone changes as he looks down at the glass in his hand, “Are...you having a good time?” He asks tentatively, his eyes shifting to see G.O's reaction.   
  
G.O's lips twitch and then he smiles. “Better than the others are having.” He catches Joon's eye and winks.   
  
“Hyung, do you know why I picked you to come with me instead of Seungho earlier?” Joon asks.  
  
“Because I serenaded you and stole your heart,” G.O says proudly.   
  
Joon feels his cheeks heat up. “Aniyo!” He says with a nervous chuckle.   
  
“Then why did you pick me Joonie?” G.O asks teasingly.   
  
“Nevermind.” Joon says. G.O begins to protest but Joon stands quickly, picking up the glass in front of him and leaving the other sitting there watching him retreat.   
  
~~~  
  
G.O stares at the ceiling, one arm under his head, the other laying over his stomach. He listens tentatively to the shower run in the bathroom, silently counting the seconds that pass.   
  
He had been laying there for the past ten minutes, trying desperately not to let his mind wander to the thought of Joon in the shower.   
  
He jumps as the bathroom door slides open. “Hyung, the shower is bigger than our doom,” Joon says excitedly, running a towel through his hair.   
  
“Really?” G.O asks, trying to sound interested, not daring to glance at the younger.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
G.O feels the foot of the bed dip. He leans up on his elbows, to see Joon’s bare back facing him, the younger man bouncing a couple of times to get more comfortable, the loosely wrapped towel around his waist shifting with each move. Joon sighs, falling onto his back, his arm landing across G.O’s legs.   
  
G.O shivers, leaning back down, the hand under his head gripping his hair.   
  
“Today was fun,” Joon says, his smile heard clearly by the other.   
  
“You think so?” G.O asks, his voice straining and catching when Joon’s arm moves along his leg.   
  
Joon twists onto his side, looking up at G.O. “You didn’t have fun?”  
  
G.O smiles, breathing a laugh. “It was nice.”  
  
“Just nice?”   
  
The elder things quickly before responding, “There’s only one thing that would’ve made it better.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
G.O sits up, smirk in place. “You really want to know?”  
  
Joon nods, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his arms. G.O suddenly grabs under his shoulders, hauling him up and on top of him. Joon lets out a sound of surprise as he lands on the larger male. One of G.O’s hands moves behind his neck, pulling him down until their breaths mingle. When he doesn’t pull away, G.O leans up, closing the small distance between them, both of their eyes sliding shut at the feel of soft lips on their own.   
  
The hand that isn’t snaking into Joon’s wet hair wraps around his waist, molding their bodies together. G.O pushes his hips up, Joon moaning and arching into him. G.O tugs at the towel that had slipped down Joon’s body, tossing it to the side of the bed without breaking their kiss.   
  
Joon moves his legs to straddle G.O’s hips, his hands wandering to the hem of the older man’s shirt, sliding under it, dragging it up his torso.   
  
G.O pulls back from the kiss, pushing Joon up to remove his shirt. Joon’s arms land on his bare shoulders as he leans in to continue the lip lock. G.O’s hands go to the small of Joon’s back, his knuckles kneading into the taut muscles.   
  
“If I didn’t know any better,” G.O says into the joining, his tongue darting out to press into Joon’s tongue quickly before he moves back, the younger following him, “I’d think you planned this.”   
  
Joon’s mouth closes; he leans back, his face shifting to display his best look of innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says whimsically.  
  
G.O stares at him wide-eyed, “You did, didn’t you?”  
  
Joon doesn’t reply, smiling slyly as he leans forward to reinitiate the kiss. G.O growls as their lips press, their tongues tangling, teeth biting and tugging playfully. G.O twists, pulling Joon down until he’s on his back, G.O hovering over him.   
  
G.O looks him over, eying from his neck to his chest, down his stomach, stopping briefly in his lap before looking up again. He stares at Joon’s lips for only a second before leaning forward slowly, pushing his lips against the other’s, their mouths molding together. G.O pushes his hips down, pressing into Joon, both of them moaning into the kiss. G.O moves to the side of Joon’s face, taking the younger’s earlobe between his teeth and rolling it. A choked noise leaves Joon’s throat as he bucks up. Of course the elder had played with his ears before, but nothing prepared him for being bit on the sensitive body part.   
  
G.O pinches the other lobe, his tongue trailing along the shell of the ear at his mouth. “I always liked seeing you shiver when I played with your ears, but now,” he says softly, tugging the top of Joon’s ear with his teeth, “I like the sound of your moans a lot better.” Joon responds accordingly, his hands gripping G.O’s sides as he thrusts up; he groans as their cocks brush through G.O’s boxers.   
  
“Take them off,” Joon says, gasping as they move against each other. He fingers the waistband of G.O's boxers.   
  
G.O leans back, Joon following him with his body. He presses Joon into the bed, with a firm command to 'stay'. Joon whimpers at the loss of contact as G.O moves off the bed and to the bathroom. G.O returns just before Joon starts whining, a small bottle in one hand. Joon looks him over, only to find him still in his underwear.   
  
“I thought you were going to get undressed,” Joon says with a look of disappointment.  
G.O shushes him as he moves to the bed. Joon yelps in surprise as G.O grips his hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed and parting his legs. G.O pushes his boxers down, a pleased hum leaving Joon's throat at the sight before him. G.O leans over him, kissing him deeply, tongue moving past parted lips with ease. Joon moves his legs to encircle the waist in front of him, G.O catching him behind the knees and pushing them up. The both moan as G.O thrusts forward, their arousals sliding together. G.O rocks against him slowly, the friction driving Joon to beg for more.  
  
Joon squirms beneath him, shifting up on the bed. “Do something else,” he says, panting between words. “Do something.”   
  
G.O reaches for the discarded bottle, uncapping it and spreading it over his fingers. The sweet smell reaches Joon's senses just as G.O circles his index finger over Joon's entrance. G.O presses against it, cocking an eyebrow at Joon as the digit enters easily.   
  
Joon smiles, a blush coloring his cheeks, “I planned, remember?”   
  
“Ah,” G.O nods in understanding. “Well in that case,” He says, suddenly pushing the finger in quickly. Joon arches up, a moan on the tip of his tongue. G.O thrusts the finger in and out a couple of times before adding another. Joon writhes beneath G.O as he twists and hooks the fingers inside of him. Joon jerks in surprise as the digits within him press into his prostate, his vision going spotty. His mouth goes slack and a mantra of "there, there" encourages G.O to prod the spot again and again. The elder doesn't waste much time adding a third finger. Joon moans at the intrusion, rocking into G.O's hand.   
  
Joon lifts his arms to wrap around G.O's neck, pulling him closer until his head was in the crook of his neck. G.O licks up his neck to his ear, tugging on it with his teeth; Joon gasps, pushing up into his body and down on his fingers.   
  
“Stop, stop,” Joon says, pulling G.O's face away.   
  
G.O pulls away from him. “Did you change your mind?”  
  
“ _No_ , it's not... I was about to... just...” Joon says, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Just fuck me,  _please_.”  
  
G.O smirks at his stammering, resting his knees on the edge of the bed. He reaches for the lube again, pouring a liberal amount on his hand before gripping his aching cock, pumping slowly.   
  
“Hurry up,” Joon begs, his legs starting to shake.   
  
“Relax,” G.O says, resting a hand on Joon's thigh to still it.   
  
G.O moves to position himself at Joon's entrance, circling his hips teasingly. He presses against the hole without pushing in, waiting until Joon gives him an irritated look before moving forward. Joon hisses as G.O enters him, his cock larger than the three fingers.   
  
“Hyung,” he groans as G.O slides out a little, quickly pushing back in, deeper than before. G.O stops once he's buried completely, giving Joon time to adjust. He presses kisses down Joon's neck and over his collar bone. Joon grips G.O's arms tightly, wiggling to readjust beneath the other. “Move,” he says after a minute, G.O complying immediately, pulling back then delivering a quick thrust. Joon's back leaves the bed when G.O thrusts into him again, arching into the older boy. His hands move to G.O's back as G.O sets the pace, rocking into him steadily. His nails dig into soft flesh, leaving red half-moons in the other's skin.   
  
G.O grips Joon's legs, pulling them around him, the other tightening them without a thought. The speed of G.O's thrusts increases, the new angle making them moan in sync with each other.  
  
G.O reaches between them, stroking Joon's leaking cock as he moves against him. Joon whimpers his name when his thumb grazes the tip, his legs starting to shake again under the assault. “Faster,” Joon says, his damp hair falling into his face. G.O begins to pound into him, pumping is cock in time with his thrusts. Seconds later he feels Joon clamp around him, his body going taut beneath him. G.O grips Joon's cock tightly, pulling him closer to the edge. With a small cry Joon comes between them, pulling G.O into him.  
  
Orgasm courses through G.O as Joon clenches around him, sucking him in. He manages another thrust before throwing his head back, pushing into Joon completely, filling the younger with his release.   
  
The sound of their breathing fills the otherwise quiet room, sweat clinging to their bodies. G.O collapses against Joon, ignoring the come splattered on their stomachs. He rests his forehead on the pillow beside Joon, his eyes shut as he catches his breath. Joon pants beneath him, his fingers gripping his back loosely.   
  
After a moment G.O shifts, reaching for the towel that had covered Joon earlier. He pushes up, Joon attempts to keep him in place. G.O wipes Joon's abs clean and then his own, then moves away from Joon, tossing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom before flopping onto his back.   
  
A few quiet moments pass. “So... was this better than the last time you came here?” Joon asks hopefully.  
  
G.O turns to look at him, then leans forward, grabbing the younger’s chin and pulling it towards him. Just before their lips meet, Joon’s eyes close, making G.O smile. He leans past him and delivers a fast lick to Joon’s ear, making his skin jump.   
  
“Yah! Didn’t you do tha—“ G.O’s silences him with a kiss; this one much different than the others they had shared that night. Their lips moved together slowly, their tongues touching shyly.   
  
The elder hums into the joining, his hand moving from Joon’s chin to his shoulder, pulling him closer. G.O breaks away, “Unlike last time, I don’t want to forget this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really not happy with how it turned out (as usual) lol but at least it's finally finished. after a month.


End file.
